narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Otogakure
Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound"), called Oto for short, is a village that resides in the Land of Sound. (Sometimes referred to as rice patties, due to numerous rice fields) It consist of many flat like fields, that serve as farm land. As you venture deeper into the territory, it changes to vast mountains and mountain paths. These mountains pose excellent locations for criminal organization's and Otogakure military alike, to build secret hideouts. Hidden somewhere in these lands, lies the village itself, close to the body of water up to the north. 'Geography' The village of Otogakure has a very large amount of land while having a very small central village surrounded by many hamlets. Each of the hamlets are either surrounded by many fields of land used to farm various crops or rice paddies. Because of the large number of rice paddies surrounding the village, they are also the main exporters of rice to the ninja world. The central village is simply a small trading hub that contains a tavern, an inn, and a few shops. At the center of the village is a larger, single-story building that does not look much different from those around it but has a large sign above it that read's "Otokage's Office". Even though the Otokage might not always be in his office, he believes in an open-door policy and always makes sure it is staffed in case someone wishes to address something. Past the reception area is the Otokage's office, which more resembles a mechanic's garage than a normal office building. This central village is one of the only places that really is fenced off with a gate at each cardinal direction. Here is where gate guards stand to check identification of visitors before allowing them entry to the village. In the hamlets surrounding the village, many of the villagers make their livelihood. One hamlet in particular to the east of the main village holds one of the village's clinics, run by Yua Aburame. Though this may not be a full-blown trauma center, it is used to take care of the majority of the ailments that plague the daily lives of the villagers. In a pinch, it can also be used to perform basic treatment on casualties. Within the village is another clinic that is run by a ninja named Sekei, but its capacities are still somewhat unknown. There is also a rumored shadow surgeon within the village that directly serves the Otokage and assists with a majority of the experiments that happen within the village's undergound. On the outskirts of the village and hamlets is a thick forest that would need to be cleared if traveling on foot. Beyond that are lush mountains, which is where some of the villagers also choose to live and make a living and is what serves as a border for The Land of Sound. The mountains are where resources for the village are mined but they also hold entrances to many cave systems that lead down to the seedy underworld that holds many of the village's secrets. The mountains are not entirely desolate and resemble the flora and fauna of our very own Rocky Mountains, making it possible for villagers who choose to live in the mountains to have a comfortable lifestyle. 'History' Subjects to years of brutal experimentation and slaves of meaningless war, the residents of Otogakure are none to be trifled with. The crowning of a new Otokage to lead the village has in no way changed their rough and tough stature. Their previous master's ways haven't entirely been pushed aside. The experimentation (by volunteer) as well as the deceptive and cunning nature of the village has remained (like the snakes they so dearly admire). Golden Age The village was originally founded by the Shodai Otokage, Taumaster. Originally, Otogakure was quite an important place, that bred strong ninja. These ninja ushered in the golden age of Otogakure. Sound shinobi invoked fear in neighboring lands and was not one to be trifled with. This war tendency continued on in the Nidaime Otokage, Shinro, who further built upon Tau's empire. Otogakure was still renown for its powerful shinobi, and seen as a major threat to the realm, a place to fear. Decline However, after some time, Otogakure went into a deep decline, as their strongest of shinobi vanished or moved to other lands. Internal turmoil, a series of short-lived elects, and constant lack of leadership lead Otogakure to being destroyed and at one point conquered. This time period, is the low point in Oto's history as time after time, they struggled to keep their land. This time period is notable for Bocchiere's Akatsuki at one point destroying and taking over the land. After a small civil war and diplomacy with the oppressors, Otogakure was eventually reclaimed. This stability did not last long, as once again the veterans of Otogakure, as well as the current Otokage Zero vanished, allowing Edo Jigoku to takeover. This group would have a brief struggle with Amegakure's Akatsuki, before things smoothed over. Resurgence After the foreigners of Otogakure were kicked out or rather left and brief stability was brought back by the Nidaime Otokage, Otogakure showed progress. But, the Nidaime did not stay long, and a Yondaime was crowned. Most shinobi had once again left, with the absence of the Nidaime, however not all flocked away. A few of the shinobi joined the new Otokage in an effort to improve Otogakure, including the Sandaime Otokage Shadow. Fearing another attack with rumors of war and other unpleasant things, the Yondaime forcibly emptied the village. The villagers were relocated to a secret location, and the village became a mere ghost town, only inhabited by Sound patrols, but nonetheless, still under their control. With many civilians absent, the land grew quiet, but not silent. Numerous citizens lived outside the village, and still attend to their crops. With the village needing less protection, more patrols could be sent out, creating a decrease in bandit attacks, and other monsters that hunt in the night. This created a safer Otogakure. With their enemies having trouble sneaking in, or even finding anyone to kill, Otogakure has become less of a target. Meanwhile, the Sound ninja regroup in hopes of coming back stronger than before. A New Age Upon the random leave of the Yondaime Otogakure took a slight decline in progress upon the coming of Godaime Otokage Hazama. From a slight decline in inactivity to having the Otokage kidnapped upon his own lands, the times seemed tough for those farmers whom just met ends pay each time. Seemingly the Godaime's reign fell shortly upon his death by a vigilante ninja of the mist. The next heir having been unprepared for the throne caused its power to shift to the acting Neo Akatsuki leader whom had been situated within Otogakure; Kamui Uchiha. With the now Rokudaime Otokage in order the village showed signs of change. The lifestyles of Otogakure shinobi were changed from that of a normal village allowing its honored warriors more freedom as slowly the economy of Otogakure began to strive upon itself. A new force of protection had been initiated to start the Otogakure Police Force. The future deemed promising for Otogakure upon the new reign in power. From the Ashes The Nidaime Otokage was once again in charge of the village, which was slowly beginning to resemble a more modern town. Despite the fact that the town was beginning to resemble a smaller version of the other villages, there was still great problems to be found within. It had given up its farming and secretive ways to embrace more of a modern lifestyle, but that lead to problems such as conflict as gangs began to form and hunger due to lack of food. Though there was a small few that did not believe this would be a good way to live and planned a coup to force the Otokage out of his position of power and bring about a new order. Though there were many ninja involved, the ninja Takeo Hyūga as well as Ryoji would be the ones to change the face of the city. A period of great strife came as many joined together the usurp the Nidaime, which resulted in the city becoming extremely scarred. During this time, a man known as Becquerel arrived at to the city and was asked to help demolish unsafe buildings for when the period of rebuilding would occur. Secretly, Takeo evacuated the citizens that survived the battles out to safe havens within the mountains and leaving Becquerel behind in the city as he finished up the task of destruction. It was then when Takeo and Ryoji joined up and made their presence known by destroying the city in one massive explosion which opened up a massive crater that revealed a hidden city beneath. Becquerel survived unharmed and was launched far from the force of the explosion, but by the time he returned to the city Ryoji had used Chibaku Tensei to collect rubble to fill in the crater. At this time, the Nidame finally responded but was far too late. He was able to stop the Chibaku Tensei, but this resulted in the rubble filling in some of the crater and the rest of it was soon filled in through Yōton abilities. After the conflict, Becquerel confronted the combatants and was able to talk the fate of the city over with them. It was decided that Becquerel would take on the role of Otokage and lead the city towards a better future while forming a partnership with Takeo. Under the new leadership, the city began to return to normal as the villagers returned. Though, this time, the city did not grow as large as it were prior to the coup. Instead, it returned to its old ways of being a small city that mainly served as a trading hub while being completely surrounded by many fields of crops. Once again it became the quiet farming village it had started out as long ago, but once again it still held many secrets beneath its peaceful appearance. The Clash for "Peace" After recovering from its previous attack, the village once again became a quiet and prosperous town that was relatively safe in this dangerous world. It was producing a large variety of crops in such abundance that the Otokage was even able to set up a trade deal with Uzushiogakure, trading their surplus of vegetables and fruits for a variety of seafood. The Otogakure Police Force was also formed to work with the Sound Five as the first line of village defense. Even the experimentation that the village was once famous for had returned, even though the Otokage created a rule that no experiments can be performed on those who do not consent to them. During this bustling time of economic and scientific prosperity, the Otogakure developed the means to create the Synthetic Sage Mode, create LRADs for village defense, collect a few dangerous items, and also work on a secret weapon. Of course, all good things must come to an end in the dangerous and deadly ninja world. This happened when Guruguru came to the village and approached the Otokage with the desire to bring peace and form an alliance. Unfortunately, the Otokage's naivety allowed Guruguru to infiltrate the village through the use of Parasitic spores. When Guruguru did not get what he wanted, he activated his attack but was quickly met with opposition from the Sound Five leader, Vex. During this time, Guruguru revealed his true intentions as he summoned in Sabumaru and Tatsuya. It was an attack on the village by the organization, Ōmagatoki, in their efforts to create world peace through destruction and fear. The call to arms were sounded and many villagers were able to evacuate to the old laboratory tunnels, but several powerful ninja stayed behind. Among them were Yua Aburame and Ryu Kaguya Hyodo (JraecoHyodo), as well as Vex and the Otogakure Police Force. Sabumaru split into five clones, each wielding a different weapon and each going after a different target, while Guruguru created Parasitic clones of Taumaster and Kamui Uchiha. Outnumbered, but not out-gunned, the village went on attack. Kikaichū flooded the village, attacking indiscriminately as Yua and Jraeco went up against Tatsuya and Guruguru while diamonds were scattered about as Vex battled the First Hokage and a Sabumaru clone. The police force also did their part as they worked in teams to battle the Sabumaru clones as well as the First Otokage. Even average villagers manned some of the LRADs to help defend against Guruguru. During the conflict, Becquerel was transported away by a Sabumaru clone through Flying Thunder God Technique and battled him one-on-one. The Otokage was able to defeat him in time to return as the battle was nearing its completion. Regardless, he went to go activate the secret weapon he had been working on for some time. The Police Force dispatched the Sabumaru clones, gaining Goyakan and Toba, Jraeco achieved a stalemate with Tatsuya while under the effects of a powerful chakra drug, Vex defeated both clones, and Yua moved to her hide-out while the kikaichū mercilessly attacked the invaders. While the opposing party was retreating, Tatusya opened up a box that contained a lake's-worth of water sealed within as a last-ditch effort to flood the village. But, through the combined efforts of Vex creating a diamond wall and Bohr using a forbidden technique to stop the water from destroying a large portion of the village. Shortly before the water was released, a massive creation broke through the ground and came from the surface. Becquerel's Mecha-Kurama was revealed and moved towards the village, but the attacking party had retreated by the time he arrived. After determining that there were no more hostile members within the village, Becquerel sounded the all clear and would allow the evacuees to return. The village was then left to once again pick up from where they left off, trying to rebuild an ideal and peaceful utopia. Thanks to the help of its villagers as well as visitors, this goal may not be too farfetched. 'The Shinobi' The common Oto's nin's attire contains the common shinobi shōzoku in a purplish grey tint. Under the shōzoku, a crystal/metal mix makes up the plated armor for the forearms and shins. Also beneath the shōzoku, most Oto nin wear a black and grey camouflage outfit. When fully dressed, a large portion of the camouflage cloth if visible as it pours out from the collar as well as provides the bottom pants of their attire. The recent trend however, is too just wear the headband of the Sound, and create your own unique attire. Notorious for their adept attributes within the element of Wind Release, Oto ninja have trailed off the original ninpō to create a more advanced and suitable release, Ototon (Sound Release). Most residents of Otogakure are above adequate in these jutsu and are able to bend and manipulate sound waves at their whim. It is common-nature for these shinobi to hold unique instruments to help in this prowess. Various Kekkei Genkai are present among the land such as, Shoton (Crystal Release). Some ninja, may even be blessed with learning the unique and rare hiden of the village, Dokuton (Poison Release). The shinobi of Otogakure are from a range of wide varieties as it welcomes all broken souls. Otogakure is the home to many underground organizations and squadrons that help keep Otogakure at ease with other nations. The ranking system seemed to have changed in which a chain of hierarchy is seen with those whom are most loyal to Otogakure having high end positions. Organizations *Sound Four *Otogakure Police Force *Boshoku *Silent Terror (Muon Kyōfu) Techniques Over the years the plenty years of constant experimentation with the human body and the transferring of genes to such for a desired effect has led Otogakure to acquire its own unique abilities custom to the land. Such abilities are strictly forbidden to be taught without approval of the creators in which it must take time of teaching and applying said abilities for one to be able to condone such. Some known abilities Otogakure has shown the shinobi world would be the use of sound waves to deteriorate the bone structure within humans to their own advantage; Sound Release. Another sacred technique that had years of perfection would be the ability to produce and form ones chakra to excrete a toxic liquid able to cause acidic burns to others whom cannot utilize such techniques as well as would poison a target; Poison Release. With such abilities Otogakure has a fine means of keeping them within its homeland. Those taught have only been known to be utmost loyal shinobi for if they were to get away with such information the nin would be immediately targeted upon all missing nin charts in which most wouldn't have enough information to teach others though Oto has a certain policy of forbidding others to witness such grand techniques without receiving it from the other end. Known Sound Release users: *Trev *Hazama *Takeo Hyūga *Kimimaro Kaguya *Zekkō Zō *Yasei, Kurōn *Mikoto Hyūga *Genesis Uzumaki *ℭ⑂αηїḓ℮ Soul *Shadow *Ryoji *Vex *Zero Kurama *Soya *Guruguru *Kamui Uchiha *Inazawa Tai *Takahashi Mariko Known Poison Release users: *Taumaster *Trev *Soya *Shadow * Hazama * Takeo Hyūga * Ryoji * Kokumu * Guruguru Those who can teach Ototon; *Shadow *Trev *Kamui * Hazama * Takeo Hyūga 'Official Otokage list' Shodai Otokage - Taumaster Nidaime Otokage - Shinro Sandaime Otokage - Shadow Yondaime Otokage - Trev Godaime Otokage - Hazama Rokudaime Otokage - Kamui Uchiha Nanadaime Otokage - Becquerel (active) 'Facilities / Shops' The Luminous Shard Sample Text 'Defenses' Kikaichū Surveillance System Throughout the entire Land of Sound exists the kikaichū surveillance system which was organized by Yua Aburame. A genius from the Aburame Clan, she has an army of kikaichū living within and watching the Land of Sound. They are able to watch and detect anyone who enters, the information being relayed to Yua almost instantaneously. From there, she can relay the information to the village's defense team who can activate the defensive systems. The chakra detection ability held by the kikaichū is so advanced, they can even detect familiar chakra signatures to determine who may be friend or foe. With this advanced system in place, there is almost nothing that this army of compound eyes can't detect within the Land of the Sound. Agricultural Fence Surrounding the central village is an agricultural fence that stands six feet high and is made up of barb wires. It may not be impressive compared to some of the fencing surrounding the other villages, but it's enough to keep any livestock from getting loose into or out of the village. At each cardinal direction is a gate that's manned by one or two guards depending on the time of day. Long Range Acoustic Device (LRADs) These devices litter the rooftops of Otogakure and can produce powerful sound waves that can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. For defense, the loud sound waves can act as a painful deterrent. If the target does not comply, the device can be amplified to the point of causing trauma to the target's internal organs. Each device is equipped with a dead-man's switch and improper use results in defensive measures. All villagers are properly trained with the use on these devices. Mecha-Kurama This massive Mecha was created in Kurma's likeness by Nanadaime Otokage in order to protect the village from extremely dangerous individuals or tailed beast attacks. Crystal Barrier Though only partially set up the Crystal Barrier was setup and left by Takeo an honored Sannin of Otogakure. A dense and unique crystal structure formulated by Takeo to be of its hardest kind lies beneath Otogakure in which upon the given katas he may envelop the entire village of Otogakure in a crystal barrier preventing anything from entering or leaving the village through normal means. Forest Surroundings Obscuring the path towards Otogakure lies a dense forest created using the Mokuton technique, it's purpose is to serve additional security from outsiders and foreign invaders. The forest may seem placid upon entry, however due to the dense surroundings; it may cause extreme anxiety and stress to those unfamiliar with the terrain due to an awareness of being watched by an unknown entity. Sensing Barrier This barrier was originally set up by the Godaime Otokage; but after his passing, the barrier was erected by the Yondaime. The barrier extends around the village of Otogakure. The barrier's basic ability would be, obviously, the ability to sense those who step into it. But the barrier's unknown ability is that it 'marks' those who enter the barrier. Without those entering from knowing it, they are marked so that whomever is controlling the barrier can sense those who were marked, even after they leave the barrier's range, though for only ten minutes. Space-Time Barrier Erected by the Yondaime Otokage, this barrier prevents the usage of any sort of space-time jutsu in Otogakure. This includes hiraishin, kamui, summonings, etc. Only with the presence of a barrier pass seal by the Yondaime, will someone be allowed to use space-time jutsu. People with passes *Trev * Hazama *Takeo Hyūga 'Locations' *Kurai Kakurega *Mauntendoa *Kōkan no Kakurega * Mugen Castle 'Territories' *Yugakure/ Yu No Kuni *Tanigakure/ Kawa No Kuni *Mitsu No Kuni 'In-Game Rules' #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit the village. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to re-post, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only the Otokage, or knowledgeable clan members may post as NPCs or Otogakure's defenses. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village, or land, you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggression. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."Jus'' Category:Villages